


Possessed

by quinngrey



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Priest Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, demon!Soren, priest!Viren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinngrey/pseuds/quinngrey
Summary: In which Viren is a priest, and his son is possessed by a demon.





	Possessed

**Author's Note:**

> HEED. THE. TAGS.

As a man of god, Viren had dedicated the better part of his life to doing all he could to make good in this world. He had raised two children from his marriage before he took to the cloth. As expected, he prayed several times a day, took communion, was active in his community. Viren did everything right. Or at least, he tried his best to and asked forgiveness when he failed. Never did he anticipate that his son to become possessed by a demonic spirit. 

His son, or what only looked like his son as he now realized, had shoved him back against the sanctuary’s alter, torn his robes, and forced himself between his legs. Wrists pulled up over his head, he was helpless as he turned his head away, eyes shut tight. A slick pair of fingers met his sensitive entrance, making him gasp and struggle against Soren’s hold. 

The demon laughed, strength overpowering Viren with ease. A single finger breached him and the priest went rigid, sweat dampening his skin. “Please,” he rasped, face going red, “please don’t..”

“Please,” Soren mocked him, getting his inflection nearly perfect. “I could defile you, Father. I could ruin you.” He forced a second finger in and felt Viren’s muscles attempting to force themselves to relax. “You desire this. Shameful, burning desire that you dare not admit to, that you keep buried deep beneath the surface. I’ve heard your prayers for absolution, Father. I’ve heard how you lust for your son.”

Shame flooded him at the demon’s words, Viren’s heart in his throat as the creature who appeared as his son fucked him with two fingers, drawing pitiful wimpers from his lips. “No,” he denied, trying to close his legs, but there was no use. Soren was strong, the demon was strong. 

“Then why is your cock getting hard, Father?”

Mortified at the realization, Viren was unprepared for Soren to lean close, to lick a hot stripe up the alabaster column of his throat. He shuddered, head falling back against his will. Despite himself, his body was reacting to the stimulation and he was helpless to stop it. A third finger breached him and he couldn’t help but keen, back arching at the mix of pain and pure, unadulterated ecstasy. 

He wasn’t entirely sure when he stopped struggling, stopped trying to fight the demon off, but when his wrists were released his arms fell over Soren’s shoulders, clinging to him as the digits fucked into him. So long had he kept these sinful thoughts at bay, so long had he rejected his desires, and yet now his body gave in and his mind was starting to follow. Was this a shot straight to Hell? Would giving in damn him?

His heart raced in his chest as he felt the fingers leave him, opening his eyes just enough to see it. Long and thick and practically steaming with heat, Soren’s cock was angled at his hole and he knew he had lost this battle. 

Viren decided he didn’t care. 

“Giving in already?” Soren laughed, teasing as his hips pressed forward until he was filling Viren completely. His teeth marred the delicate skin of his neck, but didn’t break the skin. 

It was overwhelming, and he couldn’t stop shaking the stretch was beyond that which he could have anticipated, his hole clenching around the intrusion as he tried to keep from making too much noise. He might have succeeded if Soren hadn’t drawn back nearly out of him before slamming their hips together once more. Viren’s little whimpers turned into a loud cry, wanton and heady despite himself. 

Truly, he was already ruined. The priest’s stomach flipped at the realization, turning his face so that he didn’t have to look at his son, shame burning within him. Though there was pain, pleasure filled him as the demon began to fuck into him in earnest. His back arched, panting as his legs naturally wrapped around Soren’s waist. 

How long had it been since he had engaged in such acts as this? Years and years, at the very least. Not since Claudia had been conceived, he realized. Though there had been times he had desired it, he had turned to prayer instead. But now he was falling apart under his son’s- the demon’s touch and he was powerless to resist. 

Soren’s fingers roughly gripped his chin, forcing Viren to look at him, to meet his eyes as he fucked harder into him. “Tell me you want me to fuck you, Father. Tell me how you yearn for your sweet son.”

“Don’t ask me-“ he began, but was cut off with a biting kiss, teeth tugging roughly at his lip so that the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. 

“I said tell me,” Soren reminded, licking up a bit of blood and smirking at the sight of the wide eyed priest. 

Viren swallowed thickly, his eyes half closed as he tried to avert his gaze, but the grip on his chin merely tightened. “F-fuck me..” He mumbled, barely audible. 

The response was a rough thrust that made him feel like he was going to burst, his eyes rolling back in his head and his mouth falling open. 

“Louder, Father, like you mean it!”

“Fuck me,” he gasped, then again, “please fuck me,” and again, “Please Soren I need you..”

His words earned him a quicker pace, his moans unable to be stifled as they rang out in the sanctuary. Each thrust brought him closer to oblivion, pushed him further toward his own damnation. Soren’s hand wrapped around his own length and in just a few strokes it was over. Viren came undone quickly and completely, losing himself as his release splashed across his robes. 

It wasn’t quite over, however, and the demon gripped at Viren’s hips and held him steady as he pummeled into the slick, loosened hole. Oversensitive, Viren whimpered and weakly tried to push Soren away, but it was no use. Soon enough, Soren’s seed was filling him, hot and thick.

“Dad..?” 

The demon had fled his son’s body upon climax, leaving Soren still buried deep in his father’s ass. His eyes widened, the sight of his staunch, pious father a mess of semen and sweat beneath him making his pulse jump, his skin flush. Attempting to pull away, he had to slow when he saw the way Viren winced, not wanting to hurt him any further. “I didn’t mean- I wasn’t-“

“It’s okay, Soren.. It’s okay,” Viren mumbled, more of a promise to himself than his son, as they finally disconnected. He put his hands on either side of the younger man’s face and kissed his forehead. “Nobody needs to know.”


End file.
